User talk:Holhol1235
Howard France Magellan's Eversweet Winter Speaking of which, how far are you in AAI?}} HURRY UP AND FINISH IT, MAN!}} }} YAY, I BEAT YOU IN MKWii YESTERDAY! (Finally...)}} Complaints, complaints... Um, did you beat 150cc, by the way? }} Skittles - Taste the Rainbow }} I sneeze glitter. Hehehe! }} Never put the cart before the horse }} }} }} }} Cow: Meow }} }} }} The morning made of sailors in the air, keeping the midnight stars held high For some reason, after I sell them, I always want to play them again... (Mario Kart Wii is a great example. ) BUT ANYWAY, THAT IS VERY GREAT TO HEAR! }} }} Is there anything else you plan to get for Christmas? }} }} }} And uh...have you played through Miles Edgeworth lately? }} }} What is so good about it? }} Perhaps I'll get the game...after I get the many other games I already want. And that girl looks ugly. And too energetic for my tastes... And uh, uh, so how far are you in teh Hunger Games? }} She's...just not the type of character I like. And I see...YOU LIKIN' IT?! }} Wow Not Until Pigs Fly *pig flies* The morning made of sailors in the air, keeping the midnight stars held high (cont.) Though, what I notice is that most of the characters I like are male...and as you know, I particularly don't like "emo"/wangst characters. I also don't like a character too much if they are just too...er...ostentatious, I guess. Like, super emo wangst guy characters, or ones that are just "hot" and "super nice", evidently to purposely appeal to the hormone-fueled, adolescent female audience. And uh...contrary to what most people might think, most of the characters I like are usually completely serious (with some exceptions)...but far from angst, or dark in any way. Well, actually...sometimes I like characters that are a bit dark/sorta mysterious, but they are loyal, sort of gentle-ish if you get to know them very well, if you know what I mean. They are also usually at least quite intelligent (and sometimes witty, but not always), to some degree. A very good example of a character I very much like is, of course, Mr. Ike. There's also this other character I really like that comes to mind, named Artemis Fowl. He comes from a book of the same name. And uh, I also usually tend to like older male characters, as opposed to teen male characters, usually because they tend to be less ostentatious than most teen male characters, and they are usually more intelligent. An example of an elderly character that I like very much would be Mr. Solid Snake, in MGS4. This also might make me sound vain, but the appearance of a character is also a highly contributing factor. Most of the characters I like have black, blue, and sometimes gray hair. Though, even if I like a character's appearance, mind you, if I don't like their personality, I would not hesitate to dislike them. This also can go the other way around: if I don't like a character's appearance, I might not like a character, despite liking their personality. I'd probably just look over them or sumthin'...so yeah. Okay, maybe I do have quite some standards... Well, all in all, most characters, I'm okay with as long as they're not too angsty, but there are few whom I would actually like. About teh Hunger Games: YAY! Um, since we were on the subject of characters, who be your favorite character(s)? Mine be Haymitch.}}